Get A Clue
by Stephanie18
Summary: A Charmed mix up with Clue....


Again, I have added a Charmed twist to something. This time they are solving a murder mystery...it's Clue based, so...yeah. Anyway...oh, by the way, it's in scrpty form cause it's easier to write and even follow since it isn't a technical story. =)  
  
  
[The Halliwells, Cole, Leo, and a stranger arrive at a really creepy, castle-like house.]  
  
PRUE:  
Ooooh, spooky.  
  
COLE:  
I dunno. It looks kind of sweet to me.  
  
[Everyone stares at him.  
  
COLE:  
What?  
  
STRANGER:  
It seems like it might rain. Maybe we should go inside.  
  
PIPER:  
Yeah. That is always the best idea. Whenever there's a storm go into a creepy house.  
  
PRUE:  
Jeez. Piper you always think of the bad things. Like that rabid dog over there, I bet you would have some harsh words for it. Or that vampire back there. Let's just go inside.  
  
[The gang heads inside and is greeted by a butler.]  
  
BUTLER:  
Hello. I greet you.  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
Predictable? Isn't it?  
  
STRANGER:  
Well, I think it's time that we explain what's going on here. You see, I am Jacksonlytin Hoodynand. You can just call me Mr. H.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Oh thank god.  
  
MR. H:  
My butler, Sears, and I have been having problems lately. You see, the other day, my maid, Jc Penny, discovered the chef, Boscov, dead in the freezer. We believe that only you can solve the murders. Well, I've got to leave now. By the way the killer is still in the house. Toodles.  
  
[Mr. H leaves the house.]  
  
PRUE:  
Okay, so Jc Penny found Boscov dead in the freezer in Sears?  
  
SEARS:  
No. Jc Penny found Boscov dead in the freezer in the home. I am Sears.  
  
PIPER:  
Oh.  
  
SEARS:  
Would you like a meal or shall we go to the lounge?  
  
COLE:  
Is there liquor in the lounge?  
  
SEARS:  
Yes.  
  
COLE:  
To the lounge!  
  
[They all head to the lounge and hear a scream.]  
  
LEO:  
What was that??  
  
SEARS:  
Oh that. Jc Penny is probably just screwing the gardner, Kaufman, again.  
  
[Everyone has their drinks and they are all just sitting on the couch.]  
  
SEARS:  
So, anyway...Mr. H has called another team of people to help investigate.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Who? I doubt they'll be better than us.  
  
[The doorbell rings and Sears goes to answer it. After he has let the guests in, muffled voices are heard in the entrance hall. Then Sears appears back in the lounge with some people.]  
  
PRUE:  
Oh for the love of Pete...  
  
SHAGGY:  
Like zoinks gang! Aren't they the Charmed Ones?  
  
SCOOBY:  
Yeah, yeah. Hee hee hee. Rooby Dooby Doo!  
  
SEARS:  
Charmed Ones, meet Scooby Doo and his pals. They've traveled very far in their...er...Mystery Machine.  
  
DAPHNE:  
Yeah, and I'm fricking getting sick of it too.  
  
[Fred sits nect to Phoebe.]  
  
FRED:  
Why hello.  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
Ahem.  
  
FRED:  
Oh bug off you. So, what's shaking?  
  
PHOEBE:  
I don't know...but there's a killer. And well, Cole is standing behind you and he seems angry.  
  
FRED:  
Oh, who's this Cole? I bet I could beat him down.  
  
PRUE:  
Hey Daph, does Fred have a death wish?  
  
COLE:  
Hey Fred. Come here.  
  
[Cole drags Fred out of the room and we hear various pummeling noises.]  
  
VELMA:  
Gang, I've solved the mystery.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Already? You just got here. How do you do that by the way?  
  
VELMA:  
I usually don't have to explain until the commercial break. That's when the producer would come out and tell me. Where's the producer?  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
He's not in this story.  
  
VELMA:  
Oh well then I've got nothing.  
  
[Cole re-enters the lounge.]  
  
COLE:  
Um...Fred's dead. I killed him.  
  
DAPHNE:  
I didn't even have a chance to screw him! I hate you! But you are kind of cute...  
  
PHOEBE:  
Back off bizatch! He's mine.  
  
[Phoebe pulls Daphne out of the lounge and we hear those pummeling noises again.]  
  
PRUE:  
This evening just gets better and better. By the time they've beaten the crap out of everyone, it'll just be us and we can use that old Halliwell charm.  
  
LEO:  
Excuse me? Who's the one that always brings you back from the dead? I deserve a little credit here!  
  
PIPER:  
Oh Leo...if you weren't so cute I'd divorce you and rat you out to a darklighter.  
  
[Phoebe comes back in the lounge all out of breath.]  
  
PHOEBE:  
The stupid *mumblemumble* got away from me. I chased her all over the house. But, I did find a clue. Everyone come with me to the kitchen.  
  
[Everyone goes to the kitchen.]  
  
SHAGGY:  
Zoinks! Check out the spread Scoob.  
  
SCOOBY:  
Yum! E Hee hee hee. Rooby Dooby Doo!  
  
PHOEBE:  
I concluded that Jc Penny was dead.  
  
PIPER:  
How did you figure that out?  
  
PHOEBE:  
Oh, she was lying over there with a knife in her back. The knife is gone!  
  
[Everyone makes a gasping noise.]  
  
PRUE:  
But how??  
  
PHOEBE:  
That *beep* Daphne must've done it! She's after me. I'll show that *mumblemumble*.  
  
[Phoebe storms out of the kitchen, followed by Cole.]  
  
VELMA:  
Hey, if I give you guys a Scooby Snack, will you go find the crazed Daphne?  
  
PRUE:  
No chance in hell. But maybe they will.  
  
[Prue points to Shaggy and Scooby who are still pigging out.]  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
I needed a voice over. Ahem. After some persuading by Velam, Shaggy and Scooby go in search to find Daphne. Of course while on their journey, they find Phoebe and Cole in a closet, but that is a totally different story for adults only...anyway...Shaggy and Scooby think they've found Daphne...  
  
SHAGGY:  
I think we've found Daphne.  
  
[Scooby and Shaggy dress up like barbers and give Daphne a haircut, but she finds them out and chases them around the house....meanwhile, phoebe and Cole return to the kitchen.]  
  
PRUE:  
Sup?  
  
PHOEBE:  
Sup? Um...are you okay?  
  
PIPER:  
Yeah. We just found out that the chef's oregano wasn't oregano. Hee hee. It was...weeeeeed.  
  
LEO:  
Whao...Phoebe. You've got like a thing on you. Oh my god...it's like a-a-a thing.  
  
PRUE:  
Shhh...I'm trying to listen to my inner Brenda!  
  
PHOEBE:  
Oh, that was many roles ago Prue.  
  
COLE:  
You stay here and I'll go find the other stoners...the ones that are still alive anyway.  
  
[Cole leaves...leaving Phoebe alone with her high sisters and Leo.]  
  
SHAGGY:  
Zoinks. Pssst...over here man.  
  
COLE:  
Come out from behind that potted plant. That is really getting old. And Scooby, get out of that suit of armor.  
  
SCOBBY:  
Rokay. Who're ra girls?  
  
COLE:  
Two are high and the other is fine.  
  
SHAGGY:  
I'll say. I mean...nevermind.  
  
[Cole, Shaggy, and Scooby re-eneter the kitchen and see that everyone missing.]  
  
COLE:  
Where'd they go?  
  
[Everyone is running from the crazed Daphne, so Cole, Shaggy, and Scooby run in place for a minute with their legs wildly swirling, then run with the others.]  
  
LEO:  
Wait a minute. We're magic. Cole, just throw an energy ball and kill the bit...sweet young girl.  
  
[Cole stops running and kills Daphne with an energy ball.]  
  
COLE:  
Huh. I can't believe we didn't think of that sooner. Anyway, who was the original killer anyway?  
  
[A man emerges from behind a secret wall door thing and he's wearing a Frankenstein mask.]  
  
VELMA:  
Aha!  
  
[Velma pulls off the man's mask.]  
  
VELMA:  
You see guys, Mr. H was behind it all. He killed the Boscov and was in a wild rage after he discovered that Jc Penny was sleeping with Kaufman, so he killed Jc Penny. If he couldn't have her, no one could.  
  
PHOEBE:  
Okay...but where did Sears go?  
  
VELMA:  
Ah! You see, after Mr. H found Sears taking a shower in is grand bathroom, he threw him out the window. That's why when you exit the castle, you'll see a naked man lying on the ground.  
  
[A very naked Sears appears in front of them.]  
  
VELMA:  
I was mostly right.  
  
COLE:  
Look, uh...sorry about downsizing your cast like that.  
  
SHAGGY:  
Zoinks. Don't worry about it. We were already planning on killing them anyway. You just did us a favor.  
  
[The rest of the Mystery gang gets back in their van and heads off to some spooky castle, leaving the other gang to fend for themselves.]  
  
PHOEBE:  
You guys destroyed the rest of that herb, right? Good. Let's all just get in the car and go then.  
  
[Piper shows Leo and Prue what she's got in her pocket.]  
  
PRUE:  
Right on sister!  
  
[They all get in the car and drive somewhere else.]  
  
STEPHANIE18:  
And so ends the gang's tale of...um...I really don't know, but it ends a tale.  
  
BTW, I suggest you read my Who Wants To Be Charmed. =) 


End file.
